


i want it all

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinda?, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, everyone is out to embarrass bellamy blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, it's you," Finn said with a bright smile. "You never called."</p><p>Bellamy opened his mouth, desperately trying to come up with a reply but Finn shook his head.</p><p>"It's alright," he said and grabbed Bellamy's hand. "I have a feeling you're about to make it up to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want it all

**Author's Note:**

> the idea behind this fic came from [this](http://octaviaing.tumblr.com/post/101350584864/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college) post

1.

The first time Bellamy Blake met Finn Collins went something like this.

Bellamy had woken up at 6.30 and rolled over before he realised his alarm had been supposed to ring one hour earlier. He jumped out of bed and managed to get dressed, grab breakfast and get across campus in less than 30 minutes. He slid in through the door just as he saw his teacher, Professor Kane at the other end of the corridor.

With seconds to spare Bellamy found a vacant seat and sat down. The door opened again and Professor Kane walked in and just as he opened his mouth to say good morning someone crashed into him from behind. A boy Bellamy had seen once or twice in the back of the classroom excused himself profusely before helping Mr Kane to pick up the things he had dropped to the floor.

"Mr Collins, please find your seat," Kane said tiredly, suggesting that this wasn't a new thing. The guy he had called Mr Collins blushed slightly and grabbed his tattered bag off the floor to find a vacant seat. Bellamy opened his bag and pulled out his laptop and when he looked up Collins was sitting next to him. He gave him a small, shy smile. The guy's coffee had somehow managed to survive the crash and it was placed in front of him on the desk.

"I prepared a quiz over what we went through our last class, so I hope you read your notes from last week," Professor Kane said clearly and Collins let out a loud sigh.

"Well, shit," Collins said and started rummaging through his bag. Professor Kane started handing out thick piles of paper in the front, but Collins caught Bellamy's attention as he pulled out a giant can of monster which he opened without a second thought. There was a loud fizz and drops of the sickly green drink poured over the sides and onto his desk. Without thinking twice Collins poured the entire content of the can into his coffee.

"I'm going to die," he said, before downing the entire thing in one go. Bellamy looked on in horrified fascination and smacked his lips together as he tried not to throw up.

"Mr Collins, try not to kill yourself in my classroom, I'd rather not deal with the consequences," Professor Kane said from the front and there were giggles heard throughout the room. Collins ducked his head down and grabbed the quiz Bellamy was holding out to him. That earned him another smile and Bellamy, despite all his confusion about the other guy, couldn't help but smile back.

He studied the guy quietly as the rest of the class was bent over their tests. Collins had tousled, brown hair hanging in front of his eyes, and it proved enough of a distraction that he had to sweep it out of the way every other minute. He had a slight frown lining his eyebrows, and his mouth was cherry red from biting down on his lip a few too many times. The guy was thoughtfully chewing on his pen as he went through a question in his mind and then hum slightly as he wrote down his answer in a messy handwriting.

Something bumped against Bellamy's leg and as he glanced down he could see Collin's worn out purple, fucking purple, converse line up against Bellamy's own. Bellamy froze and couldn't do anything but stare at Collins as he, face down in his test, folded itself around Bellamy's.

During the whole quiz Collin's foot was wrapped around Bellamy's ankle and by the time Professor Kane told them there was five minutes left Bellamy had only answered three questions.

"I'm Finn," the guy said as the crowd poured out of the classroom. He reached out to shake Bellamy's hand and as he did Bellamy felt the coarse texture of paper against his skin. When he pulled back Bellamy saw a tiny piece of paper rest in his palm and on it was a phone number. "We should hook up sometime."

Then he was gone, and Bellamy wondered what the hell had just happened.

 

2.

The second time Bellamy Blake met Finn Collins Bellamy had just said goodnight to Octavia and was sitting hunched in front of his computer, trying to make sense of the notes he had taken the previous day during Modern American Literature 101. The problem was that the only thing he could make out was a message to himself saying _'don't cry, don't cry, don't cry'_. He suspected he had written it for this exact moment.

There was a rapid knock on his door and he didn't know whether to thank the person interrupting his studying or yell at them. "It's fucking two am," he muttered to himself as he opened his door and was met with ten people happily saying hello while shoving cameras in his face.

"Can you dance?" a girl with long, brown hair like Octavia's asked. "We need one more video of us dancing with unwilling participants and you're our last hope." Before Bellamy had time to tell her that ' _no, he really did not_ ' she tossed a glance over her shoulder and called out to someone further down in the corridor.

"Hey, asshole, we just found our latest victim." A loud whoop was heard and the guy came rushing down the corridor. Bellamy saw brown, tousled hair and his heart almost stopped. 

"Hey, it's you," Finn said with a bright smile. "You never called."

Bellamy opened his mouth, desperately trying to come up with a reply but Finn shook his head.

"It's alright," he said and grabbed Bellamy's hand. "I have a feeling you're about to make it up to me."

He pulled Bellamy close and placed a warm hand low on Bellamy's back. Finn's breath smelled faintly of beer and Bellamy wondered if they were too close. That thought disappeared as Finn began to lead him in a small circle while mumbling _one, two, three, one, two, three_ quietly to himself. Bellamy hid a smile and turned his head away from Finn's face. He could see the girl who had put him up to all this raise an eyebrow in question and that only made him question everything even more, so he decided to focus his attention on Finn again.

The kiss was unexpected, but at the same time not at all. Finn's lips was warm, his tongue even more, and it muffled the surprised noise the escaped Bellamy's mouth. Finn tasted of beer and tequila, and Bellamy whined slightly as his hands wrapped itself in Bellamy's hair and tugged. He could feel Finn's hair brush against his cheek, his hands against the back of his head. His body against his. Arousal won over the confusion and he was content with just kissing Finn for as long as he'd let him.

When Finn pulled back Bellamy got suddenly painfully aware of two things. First, everyone around them was still holding their cameras in front of them with vicious grins on their face and second, Bellamy was painfully hard.

"You all can move along," Finn said without taking his eyes off Bellamy. "I'll be busy here for a while."

Everyone laughed and started moving down the corridor. "Raven," Finn said to the girl with the long, brown hair. "Just go, we'll talk tomorrow"

"Finn," Raven complained, "The next part is your favourite."

Finn looked at Bellamy for a moment, cast a quick glance at Bellamy's well kissed lips through hooded eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Raven huffed loudly and walked away quickly, but not before punching FInn in the shoulder. Finn didn't react, just kept looking at Bellamy with the same heated curiosity he had for the last five minutes. Bellamy suspected he looked at Finn the same way.

This time when Finn's lips touched his Bellamy was prepared. The kiss was more rushed than before and Finn wasted no time with pushing Bellamy through his door and into his room. Expert fingers moved underneath the fabric of Bellamy's shirt and a loud moan tore its way past Bellamy's lips as Finn pinched his nipples. He could feel Finn smile against his mouth and the hummed approval shot like electricity through Bellamy's body.

His back hit his bed before he could fully comprehend it and he was left with his shirt pushed up over his torso and cock straining painfully against the zipper of his jeans. Finn stood above him and was looking at Bellamy like he was a puzzle he couldn't wait to solve. All of this made Bellamy's heart beat way too fast and suddenly he was painfully aware of all the things he should've said before this even became a possibility.

Finn continued to watch him with that same, curious smile and Bellamy had to say something. Didn't he?

"I've never," he began but the words quickly died on his tongue, because what was the right words, really? I've never done this? I've never kissed a guy before, I've never brought anyone back here, I've never cared this much about a person that wasn't my sister? I've never wanted to kiss anyone this much before, not even Roma in second grade? I've never met anyone like you.

"Relax," Finn said as he pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes glittered in the light form the window and Bellamy was at once breathless. "I'm even better at this than the waltz."

 

3.

Sex with Finn was amazing. It left Bellamy breathless and one time he was quite sure he went blind for part of it. Bellamy wasn't sure how, but he was pretty sure the amount of sex he was having wasn't good for him in the end, because he had a project due monday and he still wasn't able to sit upright.  Of course, when he told Finn that he never got to hear the end of it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Finn asked with a loud laugh as he kissed his way down Bellamy's body. "I would've let you fuck me instead."

Bellamy was just about to reply, but Finn did something with his tongue that made all his thoughts vanish into thin air. It wasn't until they came up for air that Bellamy remembered what he had said, and the thought turned him on enough that they dove back in for another 30 minutes.

Finn lived in an apartment, not far off campus, with Raven and over the last few months Bellamy had gotten pretty familiar with the place. Well, at least the bedroom in which he spent most of his time. One day, when Finn had class and oh so graciously let Bellamy sleep in, Bellamy woke up with Raven standing over him with a cup of coffee. He pulled himself up in a half sitting position and blushed heavily when he realised he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Don't worry, Romeo, you have nothing that would interest me anyway," Raven snorted loudly and handed him the cup. She peered at him speculatively and Bellamy felt like he was being probed. "Are you planning on staying here all day?"

Bellamy blinked. "I wasn't aware it was a problem," he said slowly. He hadn't been aware that Raven thought he was in the way. She was always nice enough when he was over.

"It's not," Raven said shortly. "Well, it kinda is, 'cause Finn has class until five and I was sorta planning on fucking my girlfriend until she passes out and I'd appreciate it if there wasn't anyone else in the apartment when I do."

Finn knocked on Bellamy's door later that night and shoved a bag of chinese food in his face. "I heard Raven frightened you half to death today," he said and started going through Bellamy's fridge for something to drink and emerged seconds later with a bottle of Coke.

Bellamy snorted. "Why would she scare me?" he asked curled up next to Finn on the bed. "I've seen girls naked before."

"Sure," Finn smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the bed.

"I'm not gay,"

Finn looked up at him in surprise. "You're not?" he asked and put down his food on the tiny table next to the bed. He let out a sound of slightly exaggerated astonishment when Bellamy shook his head. "Huh, I always thought you were one of those extreme closet cases I would have to gently lead out of the closet." He let out a pained laugh when Bellamy boxed him in the arm. "So, you're bi?"

"Maybe I am," Bellamy said with a shrug. To be perfectly honest he hadn't thought that much about it. Every time he did he got more and more confused.

Finn gave him a teasing smile. "Wow, I always thought you only existed in the stories," he whispered in a dramatic voice and laughed loudly as Bellamy shoved him down on the bed. "I never thought I'd meet one in real life, much less get to fuck one regularly."

"You are _such_ an ass," Bellamy whispered and Finn nodded in agreement.

"I am," he replied with that adoring look he always gave Bellamy before pulling him down for a kiss. "Don't worry about it though, you'll get used to it when you move in." Bellamy choked against Finn's lips and pulled back quickly.

"When I what?" he asked dumbly and Finn pulled himself up on his elbows. 

"Yeah," Finn said slowly and for the first time since Bellamy had met him, he looked unsure. "I mean... we've been dating for like... five months now."

"We have?"

A small smile began to tug at Finn's lips. "Bel, babe, what would you call this exclusive won't-have-sex-with-anyone-else relationship if we're not together?"

Bellamy was sure he was gaping and Finn sighed with an endearing look on his face. "Look, you don't have to move in if you don't want to, and not right away. But... You spend all of your time there anyway. Have you even spent more than two nights here in the last three months?"

Fuck, he hadn't been home at all, had he? He looked around at the apartment, saw the empty drawers and the cold walls. It didn't feel like a home, not like the bed he shared with Finn every night.

"I'm moving in," he said in astonishment.

A goofy smile spread over Finn's face.

"Yeah, you are," he said and pulled Bellamy down in another, bruising kiss.

 

4.

There was a blackboard in their kitchen were they would leave inspirational or motivational messages to each other. Raven mostly used it to draw lewd drawings of Finn and Bellamy in various compromising positions, and Finn would use it to tell people to buy more food. On more than one occasion Bellamy had written actual informative messages about things that needed fixing, but that was few and far in between.

When Bellamy and Finn stumbled out from their room one morning they found big, bold letters staring back at them.

MONKEY SEX WILL FROM NOW ON BE KEPT BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

There was a slight cough from the fridge, and when they looked over they saw Raven's long time girlfriend Clarke stare back at them with a pointed look.

"Did you write this?" Finn asked in amusement.

"I'm just going to let the message speak for itself and not mention the sight that met me when I got over here last night," Clarke said with her hands raised in defense. "I didn't even know the human body could bend like that." She walked past them, poked a blushing Bellamy in the side and walked back into Raven's bedroom.

"That's really great and all, but I wrote a really inspirational poem about the treatment of monkeys in western Africa," Finn called out after her. He cast a glance at Bellamy that quickly turned amused. "

"Raven keep that girlfriend of yours inside your room, I'm gonna blow my boyfriend until he screams."

" _Finn_ ," Bellamy hissed, but Finn only gave him a wicked grin before he got down on his knees.

"What?" he asked innocently and mouthed softly at the growing bulge in Bellamy's boxers. Bellamy's knuckles turned white against the sink and his head fell back against the cupboards with a low _thud_. "You don't like it?"

Bellamy swore lowly as Finn slowly pulled down his boxers and before Bellamy could protest he licked a long stripe on the underside of Bellamy's cock, before he swallowed as much of it as he could take. Bellamy let his eyes fall shut and he let go of the sink in favor of tangling them into Finn's hair. Bellamy would never tire of the hot, wet suction of Finn's mouth, something Finn was well aware of if the pleased groans was anything to go on. Finn turned everything into a game, and even though Bellamy might not be completely clear on what the rules were he was more than happy to play it.

A flash of something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and when he cast a glance to his right he saw Clarke stand in the doorway with a triumphant smile holding her phone in front of her.

"For fucks sake, Clarke. Fuck off," Bellamy cried out and Clarke let out a loud laugh before closing the door. Bellamy tried to pull Finn off his cock, but Finn let out a noise in protest and what sounded like a muffled laugh. He wrapped a hand around Bellamy's balls and tugged and Bellamy let out an embarrassing yell as he came. 

"That's what you get for terrorizing me for life," Clarke sung loudly from the other side of the door. "I'll humiliate you until you die!"

Bellamy pulled Finn off his cock and bent down on shaky legs to capture his puffy lips in a deep kiss. He shuddered against Finn's mouth when he tasted himself and he slumped down onto Finn's lap and refused to let him go, even if Finn tried to find a more comfortable position.

"We need to find our own place," he breathed and Finn's smile against his collar bone was everything.

 

5.

"You are aware you're only meeting my sister, right? Not the president."

Bellamy tried, he really did. But Finn looked so ridiculous that he couldn't help but let out muffled giggles whenever he looked at him. They were sitting at a restaurant waiting for Bellamy's sister to arrive. Finn had chosen to wear one of his nicest shirts and a pair of slacks, whereas Bellamy had put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Fuck off," Finn said tightly. He was twisting his hands in his lap and looking around the restaurant as if someone would jump out and scare him any second. His foot was rapidly knocking against the floor and his bottom lip was a deep cherry red from all the biting down on it he had done.

"Are you... are you nervous?" Bellamy asked in disbelief. He didn't think he had ever seen Finn nervous before.

Finn shook his head and cast him an irritated look. "It's your sister. You always talk about her."

"So, you are nervous." Finn didn't reply. Bellamy studied his hands in his lap and let out a small smile. He reached out and grabbed Finn's hand in his and held it tight. Finn released a deep breath and clamped down on Bellamy's fingers in a vicious grip.

Bellamy shook his head in adoration and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Finn's lips. "She's gonna love you, so don't worry."

"You don't know that," Finn said. "Family don't like me, just ask Raven. It took her mom all of middle school through high school to even call me by my first name. Clarke's dad still thinks that I'm the human version of the plague."

That made Bellamy only smile wider. "You're insane and probably slightly paranoid," he said affectionately. "Octavia won't be like that. She'll even use your real name if you behave."

"Bellamy!"

Bellamy lifted his head toward the door and burst out in a wide grin. Octavia was standing in the doorway, looking as wild and unhinged as she always did, and she rushed through the busy restaurant and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, loser," Octavia she grinned against his chest. Bellamy couldn't stop smiling. He never got to see Octavia as much as he wished, even though they only lived an hour away from each other.

"Hi, asshole," he replied automatically. "Got here okay?"

Octavia nodded and pulled back. "Traffic was a bitch, though." She looked down at Finn, who was taking a large sip of water in attempt to calm down and grinned slightly.

"He looks good," Octavia said appreciatively. "I've only ever seen the top of his head during our skype chats when he's sucking your dick."

Finn spat out his drink with a look of complete disbelief on his face. "You were skyping with your sister when I..." he said, mouth hanging open like a fish. "How... when..?"

Both Bellamy and Octavia sniggered. "Don't worry, dear," Bellamy said, "The top of your head is one of your finest features."

 

(+1).

Finn watched Bellamy talk to a guy across the bar. You could say a lot about Bellamy, but that he was shy wasn't one of them. Every move he made was so that people would look at him. He loved the attention, even if he would deny it whenever Finn asked. Finn still had trouble believing that this was the same guy he had met a few years ago. The shy, easily embarrassed guy had transformed into a complete attention whore that didn't care that he looked like sin itself as he flaunted himself for everyone that happened to be close.

Bellamy wrapped his lips around the bottle he was currently drinking from and Finn let out a low groan when he saw the hollowing of the cheeks, the ghost of a promise. The guy Bellamy was talking to noticed it as well, if the dark eyes following Bellamy's tongue across his lips was anything to go by. Finn could see Bellamy cast a glance over to where he was standing and a wicked smile spread across his lips. 

"Don't you dare," Finn whispered to himself and groaned loudly into his bottle as Bellamy leaned against the bar top and fucking spread out like he was offering himself up to whatever the guy wanted. The open, friendly expression on his face only furthered the young, eager persona Bellamy adapted, even though he refused to admit it.

Finn knew what he was doing. It was a game Bellamy had started to play with him a few years back when he realised that Finn had a mild jealousy streak. The first time he did it Finn had been so tightly wound he saw red and he had pulled Bellamy away from whoever he had been talking to while trying not to snap as Bellamy was laughing at him.

When he finally had snapped and asked what was so fucking funny Bellamy had pressed him up against the wall, ground his hips against Finn's while telling him how fucking hot it was that he was that jealous and proved his point by getting down on his knees and sucking Finn's cock until his knees gave out. After that Bellamy had done it more and more, varying from brushing a bit too close to someone when they went to a party or smiling at the barista who handed him his coffee. It made Finn's blood boil and Bellamy loved it.

"Finn, stop trying to fuck your boyfriend across the room," Raven said in mock disgust, "Especially when I'm standing next to you."

"Aw, but that's not even the worst thing you've seen us do, R," Finn retorted at once, without taking his eyes off Bellamy, who was now stretching enough that his shirt had ridden up across his hips, body loose and relaxed against the smooth surface.

Raven elbowed him painfully in the side. "I know, asshole. Just.. go over there. Why does he keep doing this? He always flirts with other guys even though he knows it pisses you off."

"I know," Finn said with a sigh.

"Oh, fuck no," Raven groaned. "Please, do not tell me this isn't some sort of fucking foreplay ritual the two of you..." When Finn didn't reply she let out an even bigger groan. "Oh, fucking hell. I feel dirty."

Finn forced himself to tear his eyes from Bellamy and gave Raven a wide grin. "Oh, honey, you know I still love you," he said and leaned in while he made loud kissing noises. Raven shuddered and pushed his face away from her, and the sudden movement made him crash into someone behind him. He recognized the scent, the warmth of the body immediately. Finn melted into Bellamy's embrace and smiled when he felt Bellamy's lips on his neck. 

Without thinking twice he turned around and pulled Bellamy down in a kiss. Bellamy moaned quietly against his lips and rubbed his thumb against Finn's ribcage.

"You've been a very, very bad boy," Finn whispered teasingly in Bellamy's ear and Bellamy shuddered against him. "I might have to punish you later."

"Promise?" Bellamy replied against his ear and wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders. Raven made gagging noises behind them, but Finn didn't acknowledge her.

With glittering eyes Bellamy turned around and opened his mouth with his breath stuck in his throat. "Miller, this is my boyfriend Finn."


End file.
